claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Anime Scene 14
*Endless Gravestones arc: ** 12: Part I ** 13: Part II ** 14: Qualified to Fight Cold open Ilena teaches and Clare practices the Quicksword. Clare is exhausted and collapse to her knees. Ilena orders her to bathe and rest. Ilena without cape Hidden valley In a mountain lake, Clare bathes amid a serene starlit evening. She realizes how well concealed they are in this hidden valley. Clare is surprised by the sudden appearanec of a campfire, where Ilena waits. Ilena notes how well her old shirt and leggings fit Clare. She orders Clare to eat as they talk over the fire about the past and future. Clare notes how little Ilena has changed since that day on the plateau. Ilena says that due to their Yoma blood, warriors do not age. If Teresa were alive today she would look the same as Clare remembers her. Ilena guesses that Clare feels guilty about Teresa's death. Ilena in part agrees that Teresa died because of Clare, a burden of guilt that Clare has carried since that fatal day on the plateau. Clare softened Teresa's heart. Teresa lost her focus as a warrior, which killed her in the end. Clare begins to cry. But as a consolation, Ilena says further that Teresa's last days were happy ones. Also, that Clare's very existence is the only proof that Teresa ever existed. She urges Clare to abandon her path to self-destruction and live. Ilena teaches Quicksword Clare remains adamant, however, on following her path. Enforcer Meanwhile in Gonahl, warrior No. 5, Rafaela, comes across the remains of the Former Single-digit awakened. Last day 'Parting gift' The next day, after a practice session, Ilena admits that Clare will never be able to use the Fast Sword in her condition. Ilena cuts off her remaining arm and orders Clare to reattach it to herself, which she does. Ilena says to consider it as "a parting gift." 'Final destiny' After Clare leaves, Rafaela appears behind Ilena. Rafaela announces that she is about to execute Ilena for desertion. Ilena appears composed in the face of death. Rafaela Forest lake 'Duel continued' Clare feels something sudden in Ilena's arm, but is distracted by a sudden commotion—Ophelia, awakened. In the ensuing combat, Ophelia hurls Clare into a lake. The fight turns amphibious. While holding Clare underwater, Ophelia sees her reflection and realizes she has awakened. Ophelia distracted, Clare resurfaces and cuts off both Ophelia's arms. 'New game' Ophelia offers Clare another contest. Ophelia's vital core will emerge from the tail end. If Clare can hack her way through the entire length of Ophelia's serpent form, Clare wins. Ophelia's memory of her brother Clare hacks her way to Ophelia's human form. Ophelia submits to execution. As Ophelia fades away, she realizes why her older brother sacrificed himself—to save her from Priscilla. Additional details 'Cast' *'Ilena:' Heide Domanowski (de), Wendy Powell (en-us), Laura Zichy (fr), Marina Thovez (it), Minami Takayama (ja), Sherwin Revestir (tl) *'Clare:' Ann Vielhaben (de ), Stephanie Young (en-us ) Chantal Baroin (fr ), Renata Bertolas (it ), Houko Kuwashima (ja ), Karen Mendoza (tl) *'Ophelia:' Ulrike Stürzbecher (de), Luci Christian (en-us), Julie Deliquet (fr), Jenny De Cesarei (it), Emi Shinohara (ja) *'Rafaela:' Claudia Galdy (de), Kate Oxley (en-us), Satsuki Yukino (ja) 'Manga versus anime' *Artistic license is taken with Ilena's clothes perfectly fitting Clare, since Clare's height is 170cm (5ft 6.92in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 506 Ilena's height is 180cm (5ft 10.86in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 514 'Soundtrack' *Clare bathes in mountain lake—愛しさとぬくもり Itoshisa to Nukumori (Love and Warmth) 1:35 'Video' *Japan version of the Awakened Ophelia versus Clare References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Anime